Friendship and Romance
by AshleyTizzyBabe
Summary: Troy and Sharpay were best friends. But Sharpay had always had a crush on Troy.But he falls for Gabriella. What happens when they meet 6 years later?
1. flashback

Nineteen year old Troy Bolton, dribbled the ball towards the hoop, he shoots, a hand intercepts the ball and spikes it towards the ground. Troy growled in frustration.

"What? College Basketball Star, Troy Bolton, cant shoot a basket? You suck!" His best friend Sharpay Evans sneered.

Sharpay Evans was not like other girls. Unlike them, she didn't care about makeup or clothes and shoes. She was a total tomboy. From her short pixie cut to her black and white keds.

"Hey! I have a lot on my mind! I have an English exam in two hours!" Troy defended himself.

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow. "Then why don't you go study rather than shoot hoops, which you clearly suck at?"

"First of all, why would I spend my free time studying? And second of all, I so do not suck! Im captain for hell's sake!" Troy scowled at her.

Sharpay returned the look. "Let's go, I think we got enough practice."

Troy and Sharpay left the gym. Sharpay stared at him. Sharpay has always had a crush on Troy Bolton. Those blue pools, he calls eyes, tan skin, heart melting smile.

They were just walking past the auditorium when they heard a girl sing.They popped their heads in.

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But im still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close, I don't breathe_

_I cant find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_Oh woah_

_I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I cant be your only one_

_[Chorus_

_So tell me, if it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright_

_Will you say okay_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away_

_Say ok_

_When you call, I don't know, if I should pick up the phone, every time_

_Im not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, Im so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

_Feel safe_

_[Repeat Chorus_

_Let me know that it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me closer_

_[Chorus_

Troy unknowingly started clapping. The girl turned towards them, blushing furiously. Troy thought she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown curls, sparkly brown eyes, and coffee colored skin.

"You are very talented, you know." Troy smiled at her.

"Thanks. Im new here so I was venting out my nervousness." The girl giggled.

"Im Troy Bolton," Troy shot her his award winning smile.

"Im Gabriella Montez," Gabriella smiled warmly.

Sharpay looked back and forth and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Hi! Im Sharpay! Nice to meet you!" Sharpay tried to sound cheerful even though she clearly was annoyed.

"Hi!" Gabriella smiled at her.

"So, can I give you a tour of the college campus?" Troy asked.

"I'd like that," Troy and Gabriella took off for the classrooms leaving Sharpay no choice but to chase after them.

_7 months later_

Sharpay could only look on as Troy and Gabriella became closer and closer. Sharpay got the feeling that Troy was falling in love with Gabriella and that filled her heart with sorrow.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella walked up to her.

Sharpay closed her eyes and turned around with a big smile on her face. "Hi Gabriella!"

"As you know, the end of college dance is coming up! Isn't it so great that were graduating? I am so excited!" Gabriella's perkiness was one of the things that Sharpay disliked about her. No matter how nice and sweet Gabriella is, Sharpay will always secretly dislike her. Mostly because she stole Troy's heart.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy, of course! You know, not many people know this, but we have been secretly dating!" Gabriella smiled giddily.

Sharpay's heart broke a little. "You've been dating?" Sharpay thought she was about to cry.

"Ever since the week I came to this place! So who are you going to the dance with?" Gabriella was totally oblivious to the fact that Sharpay's voice was crackling.

"Nobody. Im used to it though. No one ever asks me out at dances. Probably because Im such a tomboy," Sharpay shrugged.

"Oh come on! What's not to like about you?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh please! Gabriella, you know just as well as I do that Im not an attraction. I have an ugly haircut, baggy clothes, no sense of style at all, there's no hope." Sharpay sighed.

"Why don't you change?" Gabriella asked.

"No one's ever gonna get me in a dress or a skirt!" Sharpay walked away.

Gabriella shrugged and skipped away happily.

_The End of College Dance_

"Troy, are you going to do it tonight?" Troy's best friend Chad asked.

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

Troy turned around and nearly spat out his drink. Sharpay was in her normal attire, wearing a red head band, white tee shirt and red overalls. But Gabriella...Gabriella was gorgeous. Her hair was down is curls, she wore an unslutty short black dress with black heels. Gabriella ran over and hugged Troy and Sharpay gave a weak smile. Troy and Sharpay weren't as close as they used to be, ever since Gabriella came. Troy and Gabriella danced most of the night and Sharpay just sat on the edge drinking soda and eating cake.

Then towards the end of the night, Troy got up on stage and called for an announcement.

"Hey guys! Well our senior year has come to an end! Well, a lot of you don't know but Gabriella and I have been secretly dating ever since she arrived," Everyone gasped. Gabriella had a confused look on her face. Sharpay's heart starting breaking a bit.

"Well, it's leads all to one thing. Gabriella Vanessa Maria Montez, will you marry me?" Troy showed her the ring. Gabriella gasped and ran up to him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gabriella hugged him and they kissed passionately.

Sharpay's heart broke in half. She burst into tears and ran out of the room.

In a matter of months, Troy and Gabriella graduated and got married. Sharpay was left heartbroken.

**And that is the sad end! Just kidding! Did you like it? Hate it? OMG, it killed me to write so much Troyella! Arrgh! Well, the next chappy is where the real story begins! All this was just the set up. Long reviews please!**


	2. reunited

**You guys have been wonderful with the reviews! You guys have helped me so much! Well, this is the next part of Friendship and Romance!**

_Six years later_

"I don't know what to do with it!" Ryan groaned.

"Maybe we should cut the skirt a bit shorter and have tiny blue frills at the bottom. And pin a rosette at the pocket!" Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly.

Ryan grinned at his sister, "That...is the best idea I've heard all day!"

Ryan and Sharpay Evans were designing a new skirt for their fashion line _Riley and Shari Elton._ They would have named it after themselves but they thought Riley and Shari sounded more sophisticated.

Sharpay Anna Marie Evans had changed a lot since college. She became more girly. She had gotten more into fashion ever since she started helping her twin brother Ryan with his fashion line. At first it was named after himself but when Sharpay started designing for women, they changed it. Though, she had changed her mind about fashion, she was the same as ever. She loved basketball, and had more guy friends than girl friends. But she had much more girl friends then she did in college.

"Hey guys! Are you almost done working?" Kelsi Nielson, Ryan's girlfriend and Sharpay's best friend, chirped.

"Yeah, were almost done! And the skirt is turning out great!" Sharpay gave the headstrong brunette a hug.

"Yeah, ready to go?" Ryan gave her a quick peck. Kelsi nodded.

"Where are you guys going?" Sharpay asked.

"Were going to the movie then maybe were going to chill at Kelsi's," Ryan explained.

"Okay, but Ryan, don't get her pregnant!" Sharpay scowled.

Kelsi laughed as Ryan grabbed an apple and threw it at her, and closed the door behind them before Sharpay could retaliate. Sharpay laughed and went up to her room and plopped on her bed. Then she sat up and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Phil!" Sharpay squealed.

"Hey Shar!"Phil said on the other line.

"Hey, do you wanna go out to lunch together? Ryan and Kelsi are out somewhere. Ooh, maybe we can bring Keely and Marcy as well!" Sharpay grinned.

"Okay, but I don't want to be the only guy there, so Im bringing Newt and Josh." Phil warned.

"No! I don't want Newt there!" Sharpay pouted. "He's mean to me!"

"Well, too bad!" Phil hung up laughing.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and hung up. Sharpay looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of Troy and herself. She sighed.

Ever since Troy proposed to Gabriella, Sharpay started avoiding the happy couple. And to her shock, they didn't notice! They were too wrapped up with each other to notice. After they graduated, Sharpay moved to New York to meet up with her brother. He convinced her to help with designing and the rest was history. They met Kelsi and Ryan immediately fell in love with her. Sharpay thought she was the perfect girl for him. Also, Sharpay and Kelsi just clicked and they always shopped and hung out. Their fashion line was a success and people just wanted more and more. Ryan and Sharpay grew into full fledged fashion designers. That was how they met Keely Teslow, she was a broadcast journalist for the celebrity section. They became friends and she introduced them to her boyfriend Phil Diffy. They also met Newt Livingston, the famous rockstar. Keely introduced them to him. Also they became friends with Marcy Douglas, who was a model for their fashion line. Then Sharpay met Josh at a dance club. They started talking and became friends and she introduced them to everyone else.

Now, they were all inseparable. Sharpay was one of the hottest datable women in all of New York, so over all Sharpay's life had become better, but she couldn't help but wonder what Troy was doing.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and went to take a shower. After she was done, she did her hair in soft big curls. She changed into a sweet ensemble of a pink skirt, a cleavage baring tank top, topped off with a pink blazer. She slipped on her pink Donna Cabana heels and went to work with her make up. She put a light coat of concealer, a tad of pink blush, and a light pink lip shimmer. She made her eyes a smoky pink with a popping black mascara. She finished off with pink dangling ear rings and a pink necklace. She approved her look and stepped out of her house.

She drove off to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet everyone. She soon found out that no one was there. She looked at her watch and realized she was half an hour early. She inwardly groaned.

"I guess I could do some grocery shopping," Sharpay thought.

She walked over to the grocery store next door and walked inside. She got Reese's Puffs for Ryan and Coco Puffs for herself. She got a pound of ham and a quarter of chicken. She got two boxes of cinnamon rolls and a box of cookies. Then she went over to the granola section and got three boxes of South beach Diet bars in chocolate. Then she got a loaf of bread and a carton of eggs. She decided that was all she needed so she went up to pay.

"Hey, baby, wanna go some place and make out?" The cashier sneered at her.

"I would, but I have a no policy to pimples. Sorry," Sharpay fake smiled.

The cashier scowled and went back to running her food up. Sharpay started looking through a magazine when she heard someone sniffling behind her. She turned around to find a small girl red faced and crying. Sharpay rushed over to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sharpay cooed.

"I cant...find...my...my daddy!" The girl sobbed.

"Oh! Well, we'll find your daddy! What's your name sweetheart?" Sharpay asked.

"Mary Claire," The girl looked up at Sharpay hopefully.

Sharpay smiled and went over to the check out counter. The guy who flirted with her gave her the bill receipt, which she signed. Then she reached over and grabbed the announcement phone. The guy tried to stop her, but she pushed him away. Mary Claire giggled.

"There is a lost girl up front named Mary Claire. If she's yours, please claim her at check out number five!" Sharpay called into the phone.

Sharpay hung up and placed the phone back. The cashier scowled at her, she returned with a smile and flipped her hair making sure it hit him in the face. Mary Claire giggled again.

"Mary Claire! Oh my god Mary Claire! Don't do that again!" A man came up and hugged her tightly.

Sharpay smiled and walked out of the store.

"Hey wait up! I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter," The man said.

"It's no problem...Troy?!" Sharpay said incredulously.

"Sharpay?!!" Troy's eyes widened.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun!** **Troy and Sharpay meet once again! I added a lot of people to this story. Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow from Phil of the Future. Newt Livingston from Cory in the House. It will have a bit of Cory and Meena in later chapters. Pretend Marcy looks like Winnie from Bring it on 3. Josh is Josh Henderson from Ashley Tisdale's DVD movie. Did you like it? Review please! Nice long reviews! **


	3. Troy, Sharpay, and MC

1**This is chapter three! I spent ages on this so please be kind!!!!!**

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

"I moved to New York after I graduated." Sharpay was still shocked.

"I moved just now for my new job." Troy said looking her up and down.

"Damn! She changed a lot!" He thought to himself.

Sharpay tore her gaze from Troy and looked down at Mary Claire, who was looking at them wide-eyed.

"Do you know each other?" She asked.

"Yes, we do. We used to be friends when we were in collage." Sharpay smiled at the girl.

"Used to?" Mary Claire looked confused.

Sharpay's smile faltered and she glanced at Troy. "Well...um..we lost contact after we graduated. I moved here and he stayed there and we kinda forgot about each other.

"All that was true, but Troy forgot about me before we graduated." Sharpay thought sadly.

Troy was still looking at her. "What happened to you?"

"I changed. Got a problem with that?" Sharpay looked at him skeptically.

"In every possible way?" Troy asked.

"No! Just because I got more into girly stuff doesn't mean I changed completely. I still love basketball, I have way more guy friends then girl friends and I still love my sweats!" Sharpay said hotly.

"Okay, okay!" Troy held his hands up in surrender. Apparently, Sharpay took that very seriously.

Sharpay calmed a bit. "Where are you going?"

"Just home." Troy shrugged.

Sharpay looked at Troy, then Mary Claire. "Wanna chill at my place for a couple of hours?"

"I'd like that," Troy smiled at her, which made Sharpay melt.

Troy was about to hail a taxi, but then one came up.

"Wanna ride?" The cab driver smiled at them.

Troy was about to answer him when Sharpay cut in, "No thanks! We can walk." Sharpay smiled at him.

Troy looked at her incredulously. "Um, Shar? MC cant walk that long,"

Sharpay glared at him then turned to the driver. "Get going! NOW!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"Listen, it's obvious you need a ride. So let me give it to you." The cab driver got out of the car.

"We don't need a ride. So get the hell out of here!" Sharpay took out her cell phone, "Or else, I'll be calling a very special number!" Sharpay pushed him back into the car.

The driver looked at her angrily then drove off.

"Sharpay! What's wrong with you! MC cant walk that far!" Troy was very confused with her actions.

"I just saved her life, dumbass!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"How's that?" Troy looked at her skeptically.

"I lived in NY way longer than you, so I have much more NY common sense then you. After a few months, you'll have it too. No real driver ever comes up to you. They wait until you hail them. Also, no real driver would try so hard to get you in the car. He's a kidnapper and a rapist. It's obvious." Sharpay said.

"What kind of logic is that? Ever heard of nice people? He could just be friendly." Troy folded his arms.

"In New Mexico, yes. In New York? Hell no! This place is full of bad people. Gamblers, Robbers, Rapists, Murderers. You should know that!" Sharpay said agitated.

Troy looked at her, twice as agitated.

Sharpay picked up a piece of paper, and smiled at it. "Will this give you proof?"

Troy took the paper and his mouth dropped open. It was a Wanted sign for Robert Callister A.K.A. the cab driver.

"I know. It was hard for me to get used to too. Once, there was girl at our work place. She was a New York newbie too. She fell for the cab driver trick and got inside. The following week, the girl was found dead and there was a major possibility that she was raped as well, considering she was found naked." Troy was shocked. MC didn't care for she wasn't even listening.

Sharpay looked at Troy's face and smiled. "I can give you a list of common sense if you want?"

"That would be helpful." Troy nodded his head still shocked.

Sharpay hailed a cab and they filed in. "Oh crap! My lunch date!"

"Date?" Troy got a weird feeling in his stomach, but he brushed it away.

"I had a lunch date planned with my friends!" Sharpay covered her mouth in horror.

Troy relaxed.

"I should call them!" Sharpay took out her pink rhine stoned juke.

"Hey Josh!" Sharpay said cheerily.

"Where are you?" Josh said annoyed.

"Im sorry! Some things came up and I have to back out!" Sharpay bit her lip.

"What! But you're the one that set this up!" Marcy screeched.

"I know! I'll make it up, okay?" Sharpay prayed for an understanding.

Troy and MC were listening and Troy laughed at what Marcy said.

"Fine! You better make this up, bitch, or else we're haunting you" Keely hissed.

"Hey! First off, you're the bitch. And second, no cursing! I have a five year old listening in on the conversation" Sharpay said.

"You have a long lost kid? Who's the father?" Newt gasped.

"Shut up, you incarnation of the devil!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, then hung up.

"Newt is such a jerk! He has no morals! No responsibility! And yet, I still love him!" Sharpay said. Troy and MC laughed.

After about twenty minutes, they pulled up to a large mansion. Troy and MC gasped.

"You live here?" Mary Claire gaped.

Sharpay smiled at her. "Yes, I do. My brother and I live here. My friends always sleep over too, so it's not totally lonely." Sharpay paid for the cab and walked up the pathway.

Troy and Mary Claire walked behind her and into the house. They gasped. The room was huge! It was also wonderfully decorated. Troy looked at a book case. It was filled with trophies and ribbons.

"Those are me and Ryan's awards for designing." Sharpay walked over to them.

"Designing?" Troy said clueless.

"Do you know Riley and Shari Elton?" Sharpay asked.

"Heck yeah! They're one of the top designers in America! They're designs rock!" Troy exclaimed.

"That's us," Sharpay smiled at them.

Troy's and MC's mouths dropped open.

"Really? That is so cool! But I thought your name was Sharpay?" MC asked confused.

"It is! We were gonna name it after ourselves but we thought Riley and Shari sounded better." Sharpay laughed.

"In fact, we're coming up with a new design right now!" Sharpay said holding up the skirt.

"It's cute!" MC squealed.

Sharpay smiled. "Do you wanna watch some tv while me and Troy talk?"

MC nodded. Sharpay led her to the living room and turned on the tv then she walked back to the kitchen and sat down across from Troy.

"So, how's life with you and Gabriella?" Sharpay said through her teeth.

Troy went pale. "Um, well...Gabriella died when about eleven months ago.

Sharpay's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I can't believe this!" Sharpay hyperventilated.

"Shar! Shar! Relax!" Troy said.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay said concerned.

"Kinda. Gabriella was a big loss. She was doing fine then all of a sudden she just came down with a high fever. And she started coughing up blood. She suffered for about a month before she..." Troy stopped, tears gathering in his eyes.

Sharpay jumped up and ran over to him and hugged him hard. As much as she disliked Gabriella, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow. Troy wrapped his arms around her, taking in the warmth and scent of her.

**That's chapter three! Did you like it? I spent so much time revising and rewriting this chapter! I couldn't decide between having Gabriella die as a sweet girl or have her live as a bitch! I went with my first choice so yes, Gabriella will only be seen in this story in flashbacks and dreams. I didn't have it in me to make her a bitch cuz I actually like her...just not with Troy! I hate Zanessa and I don't really like Vanessa as a person because of what she did. But I like Gabriella! Unlike Vanessa, Gabriella is sweet and innocent.** **Anyway, enough of my gibberish, review please!!!!!!!**


	4. Addition to the gang

**You guys have been the best! **

**Thanks to these people who reviewed!**

**-phoenix101**

**-TeamTroypay09**

**-zashleycutie**

**-AshleyZac4life**

**-xoSuperstarletxo**

**-Unlove You**

**-Evane21**

**-Clotisy**

**You guys are the best!**

Troy and Sharpay broke apart. Troy wiped away the fallen tears. Sharpay looked sadly at him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"I will." Troy nodded.

Sharpay smiled at him and rubbed his back. "You know what, talking about Gabriella is really depressing and I cant have that if Im gonna make it big." Troy said.

"What's your new job?" Sharpay asked.

"Basketball coach for Mount Carlton High!" Troy said happily.

"That school is one of the top schools in New York!" Sharpay said.

I know! And it's gonna have a great basketball team once Im through with them!" Troy smiled.

Sharpay laughed.

"Hey, can you give me a tour of the house? Im gonna be coming down here a lot and I don't want to get lost!" Troy laughed.

Sharpay gave a tour of the house and the last stop was her room.

Troy gaped at the room. The walls were painted turquoise and orange so it had a tropical look. There was a queen sized bed with tons of pink and red and purple fluffy pillows. There was a 70 inch flat screen, an oak desk with a Mac Computer painted pink. There was a vanity mirror and dresser in white with numerous bottles of perfume, rows of nail polish, boxes and boxes of jewelry, columns of lip gloss, and a box of powders and blush. There was a walk in closet with a tons of clothing in it. There were walls and walls full of clothes and several cubby holes for her numerous pairs of shoes all color coordinated. Then at the back of the closet there was a door that led you to all the Riley and Shari Elton fashions ever created.

Troy walked out of the closet, with a shocked look on his face. "There are so many clothes and shoes then there are even more clothes and shoes from your fashion line!" Troy gaped at her.

Sharpay nodded.

Troy shook his head and walked over to her bulletin board. There was a piece of paper telling all of Sharpay's appointments of the week. Then there was a piece of paper of reminders to Sharpay. Then there were photographs of celebrities like Keely Teslow, the journalist, Phil Diffy, the director, Newt Livingston, the rocker, Marcy Rylan, the model, and Josh Henderson, the actor. Also there were pictures of some people he didn't know.

"That's Kelsi. She's my brother's girlfriend. Were best friends!"

Troy looked at her amazed. "Can you introduce me?"

Sharpay pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, sure."

Troy and Sharpay laughed.

The door bell rang and Troy and Sharpay walked down to answer it. MC walked from the living room, curious.

Sharpay opened the door and there stood Phil, Keely, Marcy, Josh and Newt.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What's up girl!" Keely smiled.

"What was that so important thing that you ditched us for" Marcy glared at her.

In answer, Sharpay pulled Troy and MC to the door.

"Who are they? Your boyfriend and your kid?" Newt asked eyes wide.

Sharpay smacked him in the head and pushed him out the door and locked him out. "Jerk!"

"Okay, okay! I can see you cant take a joke! Im sorry! Can I please come in?" Newt pleaded.

Sharpay sighed and yanked him in. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

Newt scowled. "Who are they anyway?"

"That would be my best friend from college and his daughter!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Aww! She's adorable!" Keely knelt down and smiled at the girl. "Hey! My name's Keely! What's your name?"

"Mary Claire but everybody calls me MC!" MC smiled at the green eyed beauty.

"My name's Marcy!" Marcy crouched down and smiled at the girl.

"Im Josh!" Josh raised his hand like a school kid.

"Im Phil!" Phil put up a peace sign.

"And Im Newt! And Im clearly hated by a brown-eyed blonde girl!" Newt rubbed his head where it still hurt. Sharpay smiled cockily at him. Newt glared at her.

"When I told you, I was gonna introduce you, I didn't expect it to be like this but anyway, guys, this is my college best friend, Troy Bolton. He just moved here and we were reunited." Sharpay explained then stepped back.

"Sup, man!" Phil high-fived him.

"What's up, dude!" Newt did the male handshake.

"Sup!" Josh and Troy did another male handshake.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Keely smiled at him.

"Hey! You're cute!" Marcy flirted.

Sharpay looked up, jealousy flashing in her eyes. "Well, um, I guess you met everyone!" Sharpay quickly yanked him away from Marcy and pinned him to her side.

Marcy cocked an eyebrow and looked at Keely, questions floating through her eyes. Keely looked at her blankly. Sharpay only did that...when she liked somebody. Keely and Marcy gasped loudly and everybody looked at them strangely. Keely and Marcy just smiled.

"So, Troy, are you always this cute and strong. It's just too good to be true!" Marcy stoked his arm.

"Um, well, I work out twice a week." Troy said.

"Okay, a supermodel keeps flirting with me! You don't see that everyday!" Troy thought.

Sharpay now had steam pouring out of her ears. Nobody noticed except for Keely. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sharpay scowled.

"I dumped him! He's too much of an idiot. Probably, a quality you would never have!" Marcy winked flirtily.

Troy smiled at her.

Marcy and Troy would have continued but they were stopped by the swinging of the door.

"Hey...People!" Ryan greeted.

"Wow, I didn't know that we would walk right into a party!" Kelsi laughed.

"Troy, this is my brother Ryan and his girlfriend and my best friend, Kelsi Nielson!" Sharpay giggled.

"Ryan!" Marcy jumped on him forgetting to flirt with Troy.

"Hey, Marcy!" Ryan laughed and sat down with her on his lap.

Unlike Sharpay, Kelsi didn't get jealous, so instead of being mad, she smiled and made a cute little heart around the "couple"

"Hey, Troy! I've heard so much about you!" Ryan smiled at him.

"What's up!" Kelsi hugged him, then turned to Sharpay. "Hey, puppy!" Kelsi and Sharpay did their signature hand shake.

_Later that night_

The girls were all huddled in Sharpay's room for their Friday night sleep over.

"Today was so much fun! Troy was a very good addition to the gang!" Marcy laughed.

Sharpay was a bit hostile towards Marcy so she didn't answer.

"Well, no one could've enjoyed having him here than Sharpay!" Keely teased.

"What does that mean?" Sharpay retorted.

"We know you like him! Why else do you think I kept flirting with him? To see how you would react!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"So, you don't like him?" Sharpay said hopefully, all hatred for her evaporating.

"Troy's cute, but he's not my type. Im more of the Josh type." Marcy bit her lip.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on Josh????" Sharpay screamed.

Marcy nodded and blushed. Keely and Kelsi squealed.

"We'll talk about "Jarcy" later. Right now, spill on Bolton." Kelsi demanded.

So Sharpay told them the whole story about her being a tomboy and how she had a crush on Troy then how Gabriella came in and stole his heart, then how she died.

"You were a tomboy?" Marcy asked with wide eyes.

"Gabriella stole Troy's heart?" Kelsi scowled.

"Gabriella died?' Keely gasped.

"As much as I disliked that girl, I couldn't help feel sad and broken when I heard that news." Sharpay looked down.

"She probably was a nice person. Im sorry!" Marcy and Keely hugged the poor girl. Kelsi stroked her back.

"Well now, you can get to Troy without a problem!" Kelsi said to cheer her up.

"He wont date a girl like me!" Sharpay said.

"He wouldn't date the girl you used to be! But, now, you are the hottest most dateable woman in New York!" Marcy reminded.

"Im still the same girl on the inside all sporty and piggish." Sharpay said.

"Well, most guys like a girl who they have in common with. Troy might be one of them!" Keely optimized.

"Then why did he go after Gabriella, who is nothing like me!" Sharpay asked.

"That was in college! People change!" Marcy said.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, then said, "So...you and Josh?"

**That is the fourth chapter of Friendship and Romance. It's not my best work but I had a ton of writer's block! I hope it still entertained you! Im sorry fro such a sucky chapter**. **I promise the next one will be better! Anyway, Review! A long one! Im going for 10 reviews! Im not even gonna start writing until I get those 10 reviews!!!! So every single person who read this chappy, you need to review!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Happy Martin Luther King's Day!!!!!!!!**


	5. Party!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Im glad you liked it! And I hope you like this one as well! Beware, this chapter is gonna have a lot of songs in it! I think about three. Well, you can always skip them! Enjoy!**

"The party is gonna be hot! I just need to find a date," Sharpay squealed.

Sharpay was on the phone with Josh who was throwing a part for no apparent reason.

"Great! Just tell Ryan okay? I'll call the others! See you there!" Josh hung up the phone.

Sharpay flipped her phone closed. She clapped her hands squealing. She went up to her room and went to her desk. She grabbed a book and headed downstairs for the living room where there was a big piano. Sharpay sat down and propped up her sheets of music. Then she began to sing and play.

_Waking up, I see that everything is ok_

_First time in my life, now it is so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things_

_That make life so great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life_

_And it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, Im so happy here_

_It's so strong that I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Sharpay banged out the last note and sighed.She heard clapping and spun around. It was Troy.

"That was amazing," Troy grinned.

Sharpay blushed. "How did you..."

"Ryan let me in," Troy answered.

"Oh," Sharpay said dumbly.

"I didn't know you could sing. Or play the piano." Troy said.

"I could always sing and play. I just never told anyone because I thought it would mess up my tomboy image. I cared a lot about it back then," Sharpay said still blushing.

"That was a great song." Troy said.

"Kelsi wrote it. Along with being my brother's girlfriend and my best friend, she's also a famous Broadway composer. She composed most of the songs on Broadway. She even composed a few songs for Carrie Underwood, Lindsay Lohan, Gwen Stefani, and many more!" Sharpay said proudly.

Troy smiled. "Do you write songs?"

"I do. But they are bad." Sharpay blushed.

"Oh come on, Im pretty sure it's not." Troy encouraged.

"Okay fine." Sharpay grabbed a piece of music and propped it up.

_You scale you fall_

_Sometimes it seems impossible_

_But your hopes and dreams_

_Are closer then they seem_

_Why not give yourself a chance_

_Nothings gonna hold you back_

_Everything you want is right there waiting_

_What do you wanna do, gotta have some faith in you_

_Don't you know, you can have it all_

_If you try_

_And you just believe_

_You can you will_

_Reach inside_

_Don't be scared to dream_

_Never know_ _until_

_Until you try_

_Just try_

"That was really good, are you kidding me?" Troy exclaimed.

"I don't know, I sound weird when I sing it." Sharpay shrugged.

"You sound beautiful, so pure and angelic. Do you have any others?

Sharpay responded by pulling out another piece of music. "I wrote this song in college."

_Im not the girl you see in the magazine_

_Perfect face, perfect body_

_Never be anyone but the one I am, what I am_

_I cant bend to your expectations_

_Live to fulfill any fantasy_

_If what I am is what you need_

_Love me for me_

_And not for someone I will never be_

_What you get is what you see_

_And I cant be anymore than what I am_

_Love me for me or don't love me_

"I wrote that song because I was tired of people telling me to change and be girly. They said I would never have a boyfriend if I keep being a tomboy." Sharpay explained.

Troy was shocked. "Do you realize how talented you are? You might even be better than Gabriella!"

Sharpay's head shot up. "No way, Gabriella is way too good! She won everything that had to do with singing!" Sharpay argued.

"Well maybe, if you competed against her, you would've won! Gabriella makes an effort to sing. You just let the words pour out of your mouth. That's talent," Troy argued back.

"Wanna play basketball?" Sharpay asked randomly.

Troy, taken aback, answered, "Um, yeah, sure."

Sharpay went upstairs to change. "I had to get his mind away from Gabriella! I don't want to see him cry again! That just makes me want to cry! So he thinks Im a better singer than Gabriella?I refuse to believe that!" Sharpay quickly got dressed and headed outside.

Troy was making baskets, when Sharpay walked towards him. He glanced at her, then he did a double take. Sharpay was wearing red short shorts and a white mini t-shirt. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail, but she still looked beautiful and hot.

"Hello?" Sharpay waved her hands in his face.

Troy crashed back into reality, and stuttered. "Uh, yeah, Hi, um, let's play!" Troy tore his gaze away from her and dribbled the ball away from her.

Sharpay was confused but shook it off, and ran towards him. She

grabbed the ball from him and dribbled it towards the basket. She shot the ball into the net, Troy intercepted the ball and shot it into his own net. Sharpay was behind him, trying to get the ball, but Troy kept blocking her. Sharpay groaned in frustration. Troy laughed and shot another point. Sharpay rolled her eyes and tore after the ball. She intercepted it and ran towards the net.

Troy ran after her but instead of grabbing the ball, he grabbed her and spun her around. Sharpay squealed, dropping the ball. Troy put her down, laughing. Sharpay jumped on his back, and he laughed.

"Where's MC?" Sharpay asked still on his back.

"Daycare. She's probably learning her ABC's and 123's," Troy replied.

"I love that girl, you know that? She's just adorable! Listen, if you ever need a babysitter, Im number one on your list!" Sharpay grinned.

"Thanks," Troy spun her around before dropping her to the grass.

"Hey! That made a booboo!" Sharpay said acting like a three year old.

"Will a kiss make it better?" Troy asked while kissing her cheek.

Sharpay giggled. "Hey, Josh is having a party and I was hoping you could be my date? I really don't want someone who's trying to get me into bed!" Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust.

Troy's grin turned into a frown. "Did that really happen to you?"

"Hell yeah! All the time! They act so sweet at first, so I invite them to a party, then they show their true colors, and try to get me into bed!" Sharpay said.

Troy didn't say anything, even though he was furious.

"Luckily, I have four strong guys, who beat the hell out of them. Phil, Josh, Newt, and Ryan are my heroes!" Sharpay said.

"You're about to have five." Troy looked at her.

Sharpay smiled. "So, do you wanna go to the party?"

"Of course!" Troy smiled at her.

Sharpay squealed, and hugged him.

What they didn't know is that two girls were watching the whole show. Marcy and Keely high fived each other and squealed.

_Later that night_

Troy, Josh, Ryan, Newt and Phil were by the snack table waiting for the girls to show.

"So you're really dating Meena Purum, the lead singer of DC3? Even though you told everyone you didn't?" Troy asked.

"There wont be any paparazzi following us around, hoping to snap a picture of a kiss or something. It's really annoying!" Newt explained.

"True." Troy shrugged.

"Wow," Phil whispered softly.

The boys turned around and their jaws dropped open. The girls were coming down the stairs, every single one of them, looking gorgeous.

Sharpay was wearing a white mini dress with gold metallic heels. Her hair was down in jumbo curls with a white sparkly barrette on the side. Her eyes were a smoky pink and her lips painted with pink sheers.

Keely was wearing a white tank top with a black and white polka-dotted cropped jacket on top paired with a black mini skirt and chunky black wedges. Her hair was half up half down pinned together with two black chopsticks. Her eyes were lines with black eyeliner and her lips were a shade of nude pink.

Marcy wore a light blue mini dress with silver metallic heels. Her hair was down straight with a braid at the side. Hey eyes were neutral capped with a dark raspberry lip gloss.

Kelsi was wearing a yellow spring dress with gold stilettos. Her hair was straightened to perfection. She wore subtle makeup consisting of a bit of pink lip gloss.

Meena had on a jean skirt topped with a Riley and Shari Eton white long sleeved shirt with an Abercrombie tank top underneath since the shirt was see through. She had on white wedges that had a pink crystal in the strap. Her eyes were a smoky brown with the same raspberry lip gloss that Marcy had on.

"Hey guys! This party is amazing!" Meena grinned.

"Meena, there is someone you haven't met yet. This is Troy Bolton. He was my college best friend and we are reunited!" Sharpay smiled at Troy.

"Wait until you meet his daughter! She's adorable!" Keely smiled.

"Hi, Im Meena! It's nice meeting you!" Meena said with her Bahavian accent.

Troy and Meena shook hands before Newt whisked her away to the dance floor.

"Hey Josh! Wanna dance?" Marcy said cooly but the girls knew that the girl was jumping inside.

"Sure," Josh shrugged and they walked to the dance floor.

Phil and Keely were already on the dance floor dancing every care away. Ryan and Kelsi were heading for the dance floor laughing and kissing. Which left Troy and Sharpay standing by the snack table.

"So, this is your first Celebrity party! How is it so far?" Sharpay grinned.

"Really good! Did you know that about five girls, three models, and two actresses were hitting on me tonight? Im not even famous!" Troy shook his head. "It's unbelievable."

Sharpay was boiling inside but she said in a calm voice, "Well, you are absolutely hot! Why wouldn't a girl be madly in love with you? Im pretty sure that if you were famous, you'd be America's Heartthrob!" Sharpay giggled fakingly but Troy didn't seem to notice.

"So do you want to dance?" Troy asked her.

"I'd love to," Sharpay smiled as Troy took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

They danced for hours. They talked and laughed and had a really good time. But finally, it was time to go.

"Oh my god! Is it really 1:00 in the morning?" Sharpay shrieked.

"I guess time flies when you're having fun!" Troy had a twinkle in his eyes.

Sharpay laughed. "Let's find the others."

They found everyone and it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, definitely." Troy winked at her.

"I had a really great night," Sharpay smiled.

Troy and Sharpay pulled each other into a hug. "Hm, she smells so good! What is that? Pink Sugar? It smells much better on her than it did on Gabriella! Wait, what? Why the hell am I thinking like that about someone that isn't Gabriella? And why is that person, Sharpay? My best friend, Sharpay? What the hell?" Troy thought.

"Puppy, let's go!" Meena shouted.

Sharpay pulled away, gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran towards her friends.

"Im not falling for her, am I?" Troy whispered.

**That's it! Did you like it?????? I hope you did! I absolutely love "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. "Try" by Hayden Panettiere****is a good song too!** **I tried out for a solo with that song and Im waiting for the results! I hope I get in!!!!! Anyway, "Love me for me," by Ashley Tisdale seemed to fit in with the story since Sharpay was a tomboy and not many people liked her. I added some Troypay into this story. A.k.a. the way Troy looked at her when they were playing and at the party. Also, the way he spun her around when they were playing. Troy and Sharpay hugging and Troy's thoughts. Troy thinking he was falling for Sharpay. Yeah, that's a lot! Anyway, enough of my babble. Review please!**


	6. A day with MC

1**Hey everybody! I know this has nothing to do with the story but remember that solo I mentioned in the last chapter? I GOT IN!!!!!! I am sooooo happy! I cant believe I got in! I have stage fright so I cant believe I got through it! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! This is the next chapter!**

Mary Claire walked into her daddy's room. She plopped down on his side and peered at him intently.

Troy felt something on his side and opened his eyes to find MC right in front of him. Troy jumped five feet in the air and MC burst out laughing.

"MC! You scared me!" Troy gasped.

"You're so silly, daddy!" Mary Claire giggled.

Troy got a mischievous look on his face, then in quick move, he grabbed his daughter, and started tickling her. MC started laughing hysterically.

"Daddy! Stop! Please!" Their fun was interrupted by the bell ringing.

Troy got up, made sure he was decent enough to answer the door, then opened the door. He came face to face with Sharpay. Troy was breathless. Sharpay was dressed simply with a blue flow top paired with blue jean short shorts and silver pumps. Her hair was down in messy tendrils and she wore neutral makeup but she still looked gorgeous.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay flung herself on him and once again he smelled the pink sugar perfume. He breathed it in and sighed.

Sharpay let go of him and walked inside and scooped up Mary Claire. "Hey, cutie!" Sharpay spun the girl around and she giggled.

"What are you doing here so early?" Troy walked over to her.

Sharpay looked at him oddly. "It's 11:30," Sharpay said.

"So it is. I guess I overslept." Troy rubbed his eyes.

"Well, you must have been worn out by the party." Sharpay laughed.

"It was fun though," Troy smiled.

Sharpay smiled back then looked at MC. "How would you like to have a girls' day out? Just the two of us?" Sharpay asked.

MC nodded vigorously. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's settled! Let's get you ready so we can have our day of fun!" Sharpay smiled.

"Um, are you sure you want to take care of MC all day?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Of course, Troyboy! I really want to spend time with her! She's a darling! I even cancelled my plans with Kelsi and Meena to play with this cutie! Please?" Sharpay pouted.

"Okay, um, maybe I should go too?" Troy questioned.

"No! Girls' day out! No boys! Plus, what would you do? Have your hair done, and shop for shoes and clothes? Because, that's what were doing!" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

Troy made a face. "Well, I don't want that. But, maybe..." Troy said.

"Troy! I've been babysitting since middle school! Kids of all ages! I can handle Mary Claire!" Sharpay said sharply.

"Fine, just call me if you need me," Troy sighed dejectedly.

Sharpay smiled giddily and hurried MC to her room to get her dressed. Troy followed Sharpay into the room. He watched as Sharpay bustled about going through all of MC's clothes. She finally made her choice and got Mary Claire dressed into a pink tank top with a white flow top over it and dark blue jeans. Troy raised his eyebrows. He always thought of the two tops to be worn separately. He never considered pairing them together. Though it did give Mary Claire a cute touch. Sharpay clapped her hands proudly.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked.

"I love it! I always wore them separately. But it looks much cuter this way!" MC smiled.

"You have a ton of cute clothes, MC! You just need to know how to wear them." Sharpay skipped to her dresser and grabbed a hairbrush. She ran it through MC's brown hair and made it pin straight. Then she grabbed a butterfly barrette and pinned it in.

"Wow," Troy gaped.

Sharpay and MC giggled. MC ran out the apartment and down the stairs. Sharpay quickly ran after her but not before quickly giving Troy a kiss on the cheek. Then she ran out and shut the door. Troy touched his cheek, blushing, then went to set up breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sharpay put down her menu and looked at the young girl sitting across from her.

"Um, some waffles!" MC said loudly.

Sharpay smiled and ordered a plate of waffles and eggs and bacon for herself. They ate then drove to the mall. They went through every single store piking out the most cutest clothes for Mary Claire. Then they checked out the shoe stores and ended up buying at least 10 pairs. Then they plopped into the food court for a quick lunch.

"I had so much fun! I cant believe you bought all those clothes for me!" Mary Claire gushed.

"It was no prob, MC! I'm happy to buy you anything!" Sharpay laughed.

MC giggled. They finished up their lunch and Sharpay drove MC back to Troy's apartment.

They walked in to find Troy asleep on the couch. Sharpay pressed a finger to her lips then tip-toed over to Troy. Then she jabbed a finger into Troy's neck. It worked. Troy jumped and fell off the couch banging his head into the coffee table. Sharpay and Mary Claire burst out laughing.

"How did you do that?" MC asked.

"He always had a pressure point there. He would jump twenty feet in the air if I ever pushed that point!" Sharpay laughed.

Troy glared at her then his eyes widened when he saw the many shopping bags. "Whoa,"

Sharpay bit her lip and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wont be able to repay you for all those clothes!" Troy shook his head.

"You don't need to repay me! I just wanted to buy her stuff. She wanted me to stop but I just couldn't!" Sharpay giggled.

Troy and Sharpay locked eyes and it seemed as if the world stopped spinning. Mary Claire looked back and forth from the two friends.

"Aha!" Mary Claire thought.

**Well that's it! I know it's a short and sucky chapter but I thought that MC kinda dropped out of the story so I wanted to put her back in. The next chapter will be much better! It will have a ton of drama! So hold on! Love you! **


	7. Hottie with a skateboard

1**I am sooooooo sorry I took so long to post the chapter! I just never had time to! With school, friends, also my server was down for like two weeks. Also I kept rewriting this chapter over and over. I have a confession to make. I write these chapters on the spur of the moments. I never truly think it out before I hit that new story button.** **But the chapter is up now, so enjoy!**

Sharpay sat at her desk typing up a summary of her latest design. She was tired as hell this morning. Then again she always was. She still wasn't used to waking up at 4:00 in the morning, to get to work by 6. There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Sharpay yelled.

Ryan came in, holding an ice blend.

"Hey gorgeous!" Ryan sat down opposite of Sharpay.

"Hey handsome," Sharpay smiled.

"Kelsi sent you a drink from your beloved Starbucks. A little present from you're best friend." Ryan said producing a tall mocha blend.

"She's the best! This is exactly what I needed at 7:00 in the morning! I love that little brunette!" Sharpay giggled.

"I also have another surprise," Ryan got up and opened her door to reveal a smiling Troy.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

"Hey," Troy sat down.

"Well, I have to go get some work done." Ryan smiled and left.

"So what brings you here? Especially at 7:00," Sharpay asked.

"Well, today is my first day at Mount Carlton but I don't have to go to work until 12. So I thought I would drop by. Nice place," Troy said looking around.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled.

Troy's heart fluttered. He loved it when she smiled her perfect smile. They would've continued if the door didn't burst open to reveal a hostile looking man and a guy about their age.

"Mr. Hubble? What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"This is James Austin..." Mr. Hubble began to reply.

Sharpay released a high pitch squeal. "You're James Austin! The pro skateboarder! Oh my god, I love you! I think you're the most talented person ever!" Sharpay gasped out.

"Well, I personally think you're the talented one. I love your designs. They are amazing! I also hear that you can sing, dance, and act. And, you're more beautiful than I pictured." James shot her a gorgeous smile. Sharpay blushed.

Troy looked back and forth between them, and he did not look happy. "Who is this guy? And why is he flirting with my girl? Yes, she's my girl! Well, she will be...eventually." Troy thought.

His thoughts were interrupted, when Mr. Hubble turned on him. "And who are you?"

Troy jumped a foot in the air, bring Sharpay and James back to reality.

"Oh, he's with me! You can go now, Mr. Hubble," Sharpay said quickly.

Mr. Hubble scowled at Troy, then shut the door with a smack, grumbling.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't like it here. Or me in particular." Sharpay said apologetically.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're smart, beautiful, sweet, caring..." James said.

"How would you know that! You just met her!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay shot him a look of death but James didn't seem so taken aback.

"I can just tell by looking into her eyes." James said, turning his attention back to her. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me." James said smoothly.

"I would love to!" Sharpay squealed.

"What?! I thought we had lunch plans?" Troy exclaimed.

"When did that happen?" Sharpay looked startled.

"When I said that I was gonna hang out with you, that implied lunch!" Troy rolled his eyes.

Sharpay gave James an apologetic smile, then yanked Troy over to a private corner.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Sharpay screeched.

"Well, you do now. So cancel it with skater boy over there." Troy hissed.

"I don't wanna cancel lunch with him." Sharpay hissed back.

"Just why not?" Troy asked confused.

"Because, I want to have lunch with him," Sharpay looked down at her feet.

Troy's jaw dropped open. "You're dumping me for him? A guy you just met!" Troy said appalled.

"Troy, be reasonable. He's a professional skateboarder. He's probably gonna have plans for the rest of the week, with the prolly coming up. As for you, you can hang with me whenever you want," Sharpay said seriously.

"Fine," Troy growled.

Sharpay smiled, then skipped off over to James. "It's a date!" Sharpay grinned.

James smiled back. Troy scowled.

_Later that day_

Troy came home from work and plopped onto that couch. He had a pretty good day. His basketball team seemed to really like him, and they were all really good players, so it wont be so hard to coach them. But his mood wasn't so great since James practically came out of no where stealing Sharpay from under his nose.

The doorbell rang. Troy sighed, then went to open the door, to reveal Keely and Marcy.

"Hey Troy!" The girls chorused.

Troy blinked. "What are you two doing here?" Troy asked.

"Just thought we should stop by, say hi to MC, hang out with you," Keely said perkily.

"Too late. I just dropped MC off at her friend's house. But I would love your company," Troy laughed.

The girls laughed and plopped themselves on the couch.

"So we heard that today was your first day at Mount Carlton! How was it?" Marcy asked interested.

Troy grinned and started telling them all about it.

_Next day_

Troy was on his way to Sharpay's workplace.

"Now, I can actually take her out. I wonder how her date with that idiot was. I bet she's going to tell me how horrible and self centered he is. Ha!" Troy thought.

He entered the building. Mr. Hubble gave him another hostile look. "Why does he hate me?" Troy wondered. He opened the door, to find James and Sharpay...making out.

**There you have it? Did you like it? The drama unfolds as James Austin (who resembles Ryan Sheckler) is put into the story...on spur of the moment.** **Im sorry I made Troy such a jerk but remember, he's just discovering he has feelings for Sharpay** **and he's jealous.** **Also are there any experts on basketball reading this? If there are, can you message me the key points of the game? Also some cool moves as well? Cuz, Troy's coaching job and his players are gonna play a big role in the story...unless I make a drastic change to the whole plot on the spur of the moment. This will be a Troypay! I promise! I may not know how the story will end but it will most definitely be Troypay!** **I need at least ten reviews to post the next chapter!**


End file.
